Hot runner injection molding systems are being increasingly used because they provide for enhanced flexibility in the design, manufacture and operation of multi-cavity molds. Such systems are self-contained and typically comprise a body having a plurality of externally-heated flow passages and supporting a number of interchangeable or replaceable nozzle seals or tips. Once such system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,464,343. See also, U.S. Pat. No. 5,147,663 having the same inventor as the present application and which shows a multi-tip nozzle in the context of a modular manifold assembly. Specifically, in the '663 patent a plurality of mold plates locate and hold in place a central, primary heated inlet and a plurality of secondary heated members that extend the heated flow path to the mold cavity gates and are interconnected by heated manifold components.
Heretofore, multi-tip nozzles have typically involved time-consuming manufacturing techniques, particularly with regard to the multiple internal flow passages that are required. In addition, the configuration of the flow passages has generally dictated that the multi-point nozzle assemblies have a relatively tall profile. This results in a correspondingly taller stack of mold plates to accommodate the multi-point nozzle assembly, with an accompanying increase in the mass of the entire injection molding system.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a nozzle assembly particularly suited for a multi-point nozzle system that is relatively simpler to manufacture and has a relatively lower profile than prior multi-point nozzle assemblies.